


More Than it Seems

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds himself in bed with Chin and it takes him a while to figure things out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than it Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Steve woke with a pounding headache and an arm wrapped across his body and a leg pinning his. He groaned and wondered what fool stupid thing he'd done now. Opening his eyes he saw he was at least in his own bedroom. He shifted to untangle himself from the person laying next to him so he could get a better idea with whom he'd gone to bed with last night. He hadn't done anything like this since his days at the Academy when he and his buddies would end up at some party at one of the women's colleges where women threw themselves at anyone in a uniform hoping for a "Mrs" degree. Seeing the dark skin and the dark hair his first thought was Kono. Then the body shifted and he took a closer look, everything coming into focus along with the morning erection that was now pressed against his leg. Chin. And with that discovery the memories came flooding back.

A celebration of a job well done and a tough case closed. Lots and lots of beer. Danny leaving early because he had to pick Grace up in the morning and he didn't want even the hint of the fact he'd been drinking the night before. Kono leaving shortly afterward because she had a late date, leaving he and Chin. They talked about his father and Chin told him things about his old man he never knew. He remembers skinny dipping at midnight after the neighbors had turned in for the night. There were tangled legs in the water as the stayed just out of the ambient light to look at the stars. A kiss. Wet bodies sliding together.

Shit it really did happen.

"Quit thinking and go back to sleep. You're making *my* head hurt," Chin grumbled, moving his arm over Steve's chest once again. 

"You're pretty calm about waking up in another man's bed," Steve commented running a hand up and down Chin's arm.

"It's not my first time around this block and judging by your lack of hesitancy, it wasn't yours either," Chin said, rolling so he could look at him. "If it happens again, great. If it doesn't, that's okay, no harm, no foul," with that said Chin leaned over to kiss him soundly before rolling back to his side of the bed, "Go back to sleep."

Steve laid there listening as Chin's breathing evened out and he knew his friend was asleep. It had been a long time since he'd been with another man for anything more than an anonymous hand job to take the edge off. Although if the truth be told he wasn't sure if he and Chin had done more than that, judging by the crustiness on his stomach and the lack of burn in his ass. 

Chin was right he was over thinking this. He had two options, go back to sleep or wake Chin up and finish what they started. He was thinking the latter sounded like the better of the two options. He had a man in his bed who was a friend that he trusted with his life. This wasn't some anonymous fuck. This was Chin and he could take his time and enjoy being with him.

Rolling over, he lightly ran his fingers down Chin's chest and down one thigh. 

"Mmm..." Chin murmured. "I was wondering when you were going to get with the program."

"Contrary to what Danny thinks, I do think about things," he said as he continued to draw patterns on Chin's chest.

Grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers, Chin muttered, "Talking about Danny is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Umm... yeah, you're right," he agreed, rolling them back over before leaning down and claiming Chin's mouth for a deep searching kiss.

When he finally broke the kiss, he rolled to the side leaving one hand tangled in Chin's hair while he caressed Chin's chest listening for every hitch of breath that told him he'd found one of 'those' spots. He loved the foreplay as much as he loved the sex and he had every intention of enjoying himself while he touched and tasted every inch of Chin's body.

He followed his fingers with his mouth. He ran his tongue down Chin's neck before nipping lightly in the hollow of his shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Chin's hands on his body as he tried to block out the sensation. It wasn't until he was flicking his tongue over a dark nipple that he realized Chin's hands were mimicking what he was doing with his mouth. For the first time he realized how much his nipples were hard wired to his cock. Chin's feather light touches and alternating pinches had him struggling not to press his cock against Chin's thigh and hump him. 

"God,' he breathed out harshly as Chin upped the ante and reached between his legs to grab his cock and balls.

"Foreplay is great, brah, but not right now," Chin told him.

"So in other words," he started to say until he felt Chin's fingers tap his hole and anything he was going to say came out as a moan.

"Lube? Condoms?" Chin asked and Steve rolled up and leaning over to his night stand where he rummaged for both. Chucking the lube at Chin, he dug for and found the last two condoms he had. Rolling back toward Chin, he found himself rolled over and pinned.

"My turn," Chin said as he licked a line down his stomach and sucked down his cock.

He tried not to push up into the heat of Chin's mouth but when he felt the slick fingers slide in, all bets were off. Chin kept him at the edge of orgasm until he begged, "please."

"How long has it been?" Chin asked as he moved up his body.

"Too long," he answered before Chin claimed his mouth for a deep kiss before sliding in slowly.

When the burn turned to pleasure, it was all he could do not to buck up and hurry things along. He wanted to savor this slow slide of their bodies of their bodies together. "Don't be gentle," he told Chin as his agonizingly slow stroke had him begging for more in an almost constant chant until Chin picked up the speed. As his orgasm grew, he reached between their bodies and fisted his cock stroking counter to Chin's thrusts. As his orgasm over took him, he felt Chin speed up then stop with a groan. He watched as Chin threw his head back and came with a look of part pleasure and part pain before collapsing on top of him. Holding Chin, he caressed up and down his back while he caught his breath. 

After Chin pulled out and disposed of the condom, he pulled his new lover against him. They lay together talking about how they wanted to spend the day together.

xxxxx

Chin went home Sunday night and when they both showed up at work on Monday morning everything was normal, or as normal as it could be for them. Cases came and went and still nothing changed between them. Chin teased him about making dates with Catherine in the middle of a case, but it didn't stop him from coming over and spending the night after she'd gone. He found himself spending as much of his free time with Chin as he did with Danny. Sometimes it was just as friends and sometimes as lovers.

It wasn't until he saw Chin sitting with the necklace bomb around his neck that he realized he really needed to stop kidding himself about his feelings for Chin. They weren't casual lovers, or fuck buddies. He didn't know if it was a relationship and if it was, what kind of relationship was it? But what he did know was it wasn't casual.

He'd had a long phone conversation with Cath the other night when she'd asked about the team. Typical of her, she'd caught his change of tone when he'd started to talk about Chin and asked even more questions. Telling him she wanted to know more about the man meeting his 'other' needs. She'd listened as he'd talked about Chin and what there was between them. She'd even gone as far as giving him a verbal kick in the pants, telling him to figure it out already.

"Hey brah, you look pretty lost in thought."

Looking up, he was surprised to hear Chin's voice. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts about his conversation with Cath, he'd forgotten Chin was coming over. "Just thinking," he finally said.

"Pretty heavy thoughts if you ask me," Chin said as he dropped into the chair next to him and snagged one of the beers sitting there.

"Relationships."

"Yeah, that's heavy," Chin agreed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Finishing his beer, he sat it on the grass next to his chair and picked up one of the spares he brought with him. "Cath and I were talking the other night and it got me thinking."

"About?" Chin urged. 

"Relationships," he repeated, "And the fact the longest relationship either one of us have had is our friends with benefits thing."

"Why is that?"

"Naval intelligence and SEALs isn't conducive to a real family life," he said knowing his answer sounded like a copout, but it was also the truth. He knew plenty of SEAL families that didn't make it.

"What about now? You're settled back home now."

"I'm getting there," he admitted. "The family we've made here has made it feel like home again."

"Hell of a family," Chin laughed. "You, me, Kono, and Danny."

"And Grace," he added. Kids weren't something he had much experience with but he liked Danny's daughter.

"Five-O," was all Chin said.

He understood what Chin was saying. Some relationships didn't need to be defined and pigeon holed. They just were. Brother, sister, best friend, lover. "Yeah, Five-O," he said reaching between the chairs for Chin's hand, giving it a squeeze. Later he would lay Chin out on his bed, taking his time to make love to him, because Steve had finally figured it out: they were more than what they had been before and way more than what he thought they were.


End file.
